Um, Please Be Mine?
by FriedMetaki
Summary: Fluttershy is acting very strange lately, almost as if she might be lovesick. But with who? Her friends are determined to find out and get her together with this mystery pony. Flutterdash
1. Assistance Please

Author's Note: Not only is this my first ever chapter fic, it's also my first ever MLP: FiM fic. I've been watching the show from the first episode even to the recent season two episodes, so I should be familiar enough with the characters to know how to write them. I'm hoping my efforts will pay off! Also as a warning, this story will contain a yuri pairing- girl x girl for those who don't know- that is heavily focused on, so if that makes you uncomfortable you should probably stop reading from here.

Disclaimer: These guys don't belong to me. Be glad that they don't.

* * *

Chapter 1: "Assistance Please"

Twilight was caught up in quite a conundrum today. She had spent all day asking around for a substitute assistant, almost ready to give up hope entirely. But the bookworm simply had too much to do to put off her tasks just because she couldn't find extra help. Twilight had already fallen so far behind on her schedule, there'd be countless hours of lost time that she'd have to make up for at this point.

Spike had awoken with a terrible case of the flu, so there wasn't much that he could do in the way of organizing the library. Twilight couldn't be mad at him for it since no one has control of their immune systems. But she had been slightly disappointed- no, she had been majorly disappointed.

She had been ready to look for a bright side to the situation, convincing herself that perhaps organizing her library house by herself wouldn't be so bad. She enjoyed organizing her letters to the princess. She'd always had a keen eye for detail. And her magic should make it even easier to tidy up the books on the higher shelves.

Right?

_Wrong.__  
_  
Twilight had been silly to think that the work of one pony could add up to two. It just wasn't possible to do all of it by herself.

Yes, she had been excited to getting on the job of organizing her letters. However, the excitement didn't last for very long. At the last minute she realized she also needed to complete a report she promised to send in to the princess. Attempting to do both at the same time had proved be a futile effort quite quickly.

Due to her eye to detail that she had naively assumed would be helpful had distracted more than anything else. When she was trying to stack all of the books in an alphabetized pile, she couldn't fight back the urge to make sure they were neatly stacked on top of each other. That had wasted so much time.

Her magic could've helped her, but there was only so many things it could control at once. That was when she faced the herculean task of reaching the top shelves. Twilight was balancing on the ladder which barely reached a particularly high shelf, and once she even slightly lost her footing she toppled over and the books were taken down with her.

After a long day of frustration, Twilight decided it was futile to continue like this. She clearly needed help. Since her loyal assistant was currently out of commission, the only thing was left to do was ask around town for replacement assistants.

Needless to say, she had not been successful. It seemed like everypony had their hooves full with their own chores today. That was why Twilight was just about to give up hope when she came across two ponies she hadn't asked yet- Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

From her viewpoint, she could see a rainbow colored blur zipping about as it performed amazing tricks that only her friend Rainbow Dash could pull off. Fluttershy was easier for her eyes to keep their track on, since she was watching from a safe distance, cheering Dash on every now and then.

"Oh, Fluttershy! Thank goodness I've finally found somepony who might be available to-!" Twilight quickly realizes she approached the pegasi too suddenly as Fluttershy jumps a couple of feet into the air followed by a startled squeak. Giggling sheepishly, the sorceress continues more calmly so as not to repeat the same mistake, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Fluttershy! I didn't mean to startle you like that, do you need some…help there?"

"O-oh no, not at all. It's nothing too big that I can't handle, I mean, I wouldn't want to be a burden to you or anything," Fluttershy responded in such a quiet tone that it almost sounded like a whisper. The pegasi is struggling to pull her wing free from a twig of a bush she had fallen into, finally succeeding after a lot of strain, "I'm certain that whatever it was that you were going to tell me is far more important..."

"While we're on the subject of that, I was intending to request some assistance in organizing my library. I know it's a bit sudden but Spike just as spontaneously caught a stomach flu, and it's not really a task I can handle on all my own," For some reason, Twilight felt a tad bit awkward asking Fluttershy to perform for help. But she figured it might've had something to do with how spaced out the pegasi looked during her explanation, which was quite unsual for her.

Whatever had been on Fluttershy's mind had been completely discarded once the announcement of Spike's sickness reached her ears was completely discarded from her mind. Her eyes instanly filled with concern at just the very thought of the little dragon feeling unwell, "He's not too sick, is he? I really hope the poor little baby will start feeling better soon!"

Twilight gives the caring pegasi a reassuring smile, though there's a bit of slight amusement in it over her friend fretting so badly about the dragon, so she knows Spike's state isn't too critical. "It'll be okay! I checked up on him just this morning to give him some herbal tea. If he gets enough rest, the healing process should go through smoothly."

"Oh thank goodness, I'm relieved to know it isn't too serious," Almost as if proving her point, she heaves a relieved sigh as a relieved smile of her own decorates her facial features. Then she begins to change the subject as she remembers what her friend intended to ask, "Um, anyway, I don't mean to interrupt but, um..I-I'd be glad to help you with organizing your library, Twilight. A-as long as you're still interested, that is...but first I have to-"

Twilight immediately perked up at her friend's words, the excitement sparkling in her eyes during this moment keeping true to her name. However, being so caught up in her excitement she doesn't pay attention to another word Fluttershy was about to say and immedately pulls her along, "Oh, I thought I'd NEVER find another pony who'd actually be available! Thank you SO much, Fluttershy! Okay, first off we'll have to organize the letters to the princess first because..."

As Twilight lists off every usual chore she'd have filled out under her expected circumstances, Fluttershy is trying to speak up to her as she looks back and forth between her and Rainbow Dash every now and then. Seeing that the magic pony has not yet heard her, she tries again, "Um, excuse me, I-I don't want to be rude but-"

"Hey! Where do you two think you're heading off to in such a hurry?" Rainbow Dash, the very pony that Fluttershy was trying to get a chance to speak to before leaving, swoops in front of them almost knocking them over. Unlike her friend Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash was not hesitant to act assertive to get somepony's attention.

It usually worked to, which was proved by Twilight immediately reacting to Rainbow Dash practically headbutting to prevent her from getting any further. She yelps in surprise at Dash's rude interruption, huffing a bit at the blue pegasis before exclaiming, "Rainbow Dash, what do you think you're doing? That was entirely unnecessary!"

"What am _**I **_doing? I should be asking you that Miss I'm-Going-To-Spontaneously-Drag-Off-Somepony-Else's-BFF-Without Asking! Unless all that constant reading's caused you eyestrain you should've seen that Fluttershy and I were kind of BUSY before you barged in!" The pegasi shoots her a glare, annoyance gleaming in her strangely magenta eyes. Though considering this is a world where horses can talk and fly and perform magic, they aren't THAT strange.

"Oh yeah, you two looked so incredibly busy while you had Fluttershy act as your cheering session again! I can't imagine how she could really enjoy staring at some pegasi doing a bunch of complicated tricks for hours," Being too preoccupied with berating the blue pegasi at the moment, she doesn't notice Fluttershy's cheeks change a peculiar shade of pink over her remark. Ironically the yellow pegasi _had _in fact been content with her previous task, "My request is far more important than that anyways, which she did just agree to."

Apparently this wasn't the kind of response Rainbow Dash wanted to hear, considering it seemed to add fuel to the fire of her already heating up temper. She sends a glare over to Fluttershy's way, who instantly recoils by a crouching away with a startled squeak, "Fluttershy, you can't be serious! You agreed to hang out with me all day as my support group FIRST! How can you agree to that?"

Fluttershy bashfully drags her hoof across the ground very gently, just barely leaving the slightest mark, preferring to paying attention to anything else than the angry glare her friend is giving her right now, "I, uh, well, I..."

Twilight steps in between the two in the shy pegasi's defense before the argument can be taken any further. She bumps Rainbow Dash just enough to keep her a good distance away from Fluttershy who's too nervous to even look the other in the eye, "Rainbow Dash, I'm surprised at you! I can understand you're a little irritated about me interrupting your schedule which wasn't intentional by the way, but why are you taking that out on Fluttershy? She's your friend, you should be more understanding!"

Still caught up in the heat of the argument, Rainbow Dash is about to argue with the magical mare some more but after getting a look at how startled Fluttershy really is her glare softens noticeably. She averts her gaze away from Fluttershy, immediately feeling guilty, "Okay, I may be acting a bit too harsh..I-I'm sorry, Fluttershy. It's just, you know with how things are lately my nerves have been really getting to me, it's nothing personal."

"It's okay Rainbow Dash, really. I should've given you a little heads-up first, before I changed plans so abruptly," The pegasi admits, always staying humble no matter who was really at fault in an argument. She gives her winged friend a small smile, before continuing, "In fact, I was...trying to tell you that I needed to let Rainbow Dash know I was leaving before I went to help you organize, Twilight, but I couldn't um, really get a word in. I-if you don't mind my saying, that is..."

Twilight blinks for a moment while she attempts to recall this, blushing slightly when she does, "Heh heh. Sorry."

Rainbow Dash interrupts just as Fluttershy is about to speak up about that, uninterested in all of this mushy apologizing junk. If she wanted to see these kind of sentimental after school special type moments then she'd watch one of Rarity's sappy soap operas, "Yeah yeah we all make mistakes, friendship is magic blah blah blah! You'll still be there to cheer me on when I train with the contestants at the Olympic Flyers Contest training grounds right, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy perks up with immediate interest at the question, nodding vigorously in response, "Oh of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!"

"Alright! Now _that's _the kind of thing I wanna hear!" Rainbow Dash lifts up her hoof to initiate the pony equivalent of a fist bump, a gesture that Fluttershy returns with the most delicate little tap, "I expect to hear my best cheerer rooting for Team Rainbow Dash and nopony else!"

The aforementioned cheerer giggles in reply, her friend joining in with her own rowdy bout of laughter. Twilight smiles on at the scene for awhile, glad to see that the tension has gone out of commission for the time being. She clears her throat to get their attention, "Okay you two, now that you've got that sorted out I'm still in need of a volunteer."

"Oh, that's right. S-sorry to keep you waiting," Fluttershy responds, trotting over to the purple mare in question.

Twilight responds to her with a casual shrug to reassure her that she didn't mind the wait, which garners a smile from Fluttershy. With that the two head in the direction of Twilight's treehouse, discussing the sorts of tasks they'll be starting on after they head into the library. As Fluttershy's about to suggest a remedy for Spike after Twilight mentions they'll need to be quiet so as not to wake Spike, only she all but forgets that when someone bumps against her.

She looks up to spot Rainbow Dash flying a few feet in the air, giving her a playful smirk. Then as the blue mare zooms off at a great speed, she calls out, "Remember Fluttershy, Olympic Flyers Contest! I'm counting on you!"

"She's _counting_ on me," For a reason Fluttershy herself doesn't yet understand, a giddy smiles appears on her face along with a light pink blush as she looks off after her friend.

Twilight turns around to check why Fluttershy suddenly stopped walking with her to the library, who gives her a different reason as to what sidetracked her as they continue on their journey without anymore interruptions. However Twilight isn't too convinced by Fluttershy's explanation, giving her friend a contemplative look as she tries to figure out what exactly is going on with the nature loving pony.

Could it be possible that she might actually be in love with somepony? The inquiry keeps nudging at the back of her mind the whole way to her library, but Twilight chooses to keep it to herself for the time being.

* * *

Author's Note: Putting that whole small little scene there together took WAY longer than it should've, but at least I got anything together at all. I know that at this point, it sounds like this'll be a Twilight-centric story but I am intending for it to mostly focus on Fluttershy. Other characters will be involved though, mostly the main six in this one. Not sure if the Cutie Mark Crusaders will make an apppearance in this though. Anyways, as always, feedback is appreciated.


	2. Strange Behavior

Author's Note: Geez this chapter seeemed to take forever to get done! Though that was mainly because I got another scene idea for this chapter that I wanted to try squeeze in somehow but I figured since that transition was taking too long to put together I'd make due with what I have completed. As usual, feedback is always appreciated!

Disclaimer: These guys don't belong to me. Be glad that they don't.

* * *

Chapter 2: "Strange Behavior"

Now that the two mares had finally arrived to Twilight's treehouse, her previous inquiry had been all but forgotten. They immediately got to work, although Fluttershy was doing a lot of that while Twilight was mostly organizing the whole thing and making sure that the tasks didn't too much time to complete. If Fluttershy was bothered by this she didn't seem to protest against it too much.

That would've been odd if it weren't for the fact that Fluttershy was never really a disagreeable type of pony. But what actually did catch Twilight's attention was that she seemed so…spaced out. Almost as if she was barely there at all. Or rather that something else was on her mind. Twilight Sparkle wasn't going to let this bother her at first, which was exactly what she did.

She focused instead on her duties rather than strain a muscle over trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend. Unfortunately this took a bit more time than usual with Fluttershy stopping to insist to go check up on sick little Spike.

At least that was one thing about Fluttershy that didn't seem to be different right now; her irrepressible need to care for animals. Twilight just couldn't bring herself to reprimand the pegasi for getting sidetracked over that.

However, what she did end up reprimanding the pegasi was when she noticed something that went wrong with organizing her reports. Twilight gasped in horror at the sight, feeling like Rarity a bit for freaking out over something so minor.

It would've been minor in any other case, but with her current suspicions of what might be going on with Fluttershy it was hard to ignore. In her mind this little minor detail confirmed that something must be wrong, whether or not the pony in question realized this.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Twilight Sparkle probably shouted a little more loudly than she should've, but she was so startled over this revelation she couldn't help it.

The Pegasus in question lets out a startled squeak, nearly dropping the last book she was about to put away. Fluttershy tries to regain her composure as she flies over to Twilight, quite panicked herself over her friend's alarmed exclamation, "Oh, Twilight! What happened, is something wrong? Did something frighten you?"

Twilight bends her ears back sheepishly as she notices just how terribly she startled Fluttershy. She sends the fluttering pony a reassuring look before she continues on with saying, "Well, no. I wasn't frightened but this is definitely something worth getting concerned over. Do you see that?"

Fluttershy follows Twilight gesturing her purple colored hoof over to a large and tall pile of papers that consist of previous and current reports that Twilight's ever sent to Celestia. She stares at the pile of papers blankly, uncertain of what exactly she's supposed to be looking at, "Um…w-well yes I see it, but um, I'm certain that's just a stack of reports…"

Twilight heaves a frustrated groan at her friend's response, having hoped that she would've understood what she was getting at a little more easily, "No, it's not JUST a stack of reports, it's far more than that! Look closer!"

"…um, hmm…it's uh, maybe it's a..." Fluttershy squints her eyes at the stack of papers, thinking that perhaps they're playing some new version of charades. She tilts her head to side, completely closing her left eye when she finally makes her guess, "Oh, I know! It's a little garden full of pretty plants for some cute little critters to munch on?"

The maigician gives her an incredulous look, arching her eyebrow as she wonders how it's possible to misinterpret something that badly. This look takes the pegasus beside her by surprise, causing her to believe she must've said something that upset her friend.

"Oh, uh- was that wrong? Um well then, it's…a petting zoo?" Fluttershy grins sheepishly, really wishing that this time she gave the mare the right answer. Sometimes Twilight's train of thought was really hard to keep up with, during times like this Twilight may as well have been talking to her in German.

Twilight facehooves at Fluttershy's response, only garnering more confusion from the pegasus as a result. To hopefully make thigs a little clearer, she tries confirm if she's anywhere near to catching up with what's going on in Twilight's head, "Am I getting any closer to getting the right answer?"

Twilight finally realizes that she might've been being too vague with her tree hugging friend. After spending so much time in classes at her hometown in Canterlot with ponies who shares similar ways of thinking to her own, it was hard to remember things wouldn't always be like that here in Ponyville, "No, Fluttershy. Maybe I should've simplified it from the start. That is a pile of reports, but it's organized completely wrong."

"...oh, it is?" Fluttershy flies closer next to the purple mare as she watches her begin to put the papers to the side. The yellow pegasus can barely keep up with how quickly Twilight is sorting them all together in the correct order in a system that is unfamiliar to her, "Um, I-I apologize for messing it up, I didn't mean t-to cause any harm."

"I know you didn't, Fluttershy," Twilight sighs to clear her mind of all her frantic thoughts that involve the misfiled stack of reports, then turns her attention to her friend who's look quite apologetic. The mare decides that can wait a little later since she now knows something is in fact bothering Fluttershy, "When we started tidying things up I could kind of tell something wasn't right with you today, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions right away."

Fluttershy gasps in surprise when the words of Twilight's observation reaches her ears, darting her eyes this way and that as she frantically checks herself all over. She's stumbling over her words as she frets over what Twilight told her, "There's something wrong with me? What is it? Is it something on my face?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Fluttershy. You're acting jumpier than you usually do, besides that when you're not acting jumpy you're really spaced like you're not there!" Twilight explains, as the winged pony's demeanor noticeably gets calmer while even she realizes this is true, "I'm really worried about you, Fluttershy. Remember, if you want to talk, I'll always listen."

All the while the pony had been talking, Fluttershy had been feeling too insecure to bravely meet her friend with eye contact. But her attention is brought over to Twilight when the aforementioned mare comfortingly places a hoof on her shoulder.

Fluttershy looks over to the hoof, then back at the pony in front of her, who looks so concerned that it's painful to look at her. The painful inner turmoils only worsen as shementally battles with her own reasoning to decide whether or not if it's a good idea to confide in her newfound deep secret to her friend.

Finally, she comes to a decision that it'd be best to share the secret with her friend anyways no matter how embarrassing it might be. After all, friends are supposed to tell each other everything. Fluttershy looks up at Twilight again, but with a little less uncertainty now as she exhales to brace herself for the worst.

"Twilight, um, I didn't think there was anypony I could talk about this to, so I tried to hide it as long as I could but now I think I can-"

"Well, shoot! If I hadn't found you two girls in here I woulda confused this library fer a morgue!" A familiar voice interrupts the girl's conversation causing Fluttershy to breathe a sigh of relief while at the same time she was frustrated. The pony that the voice belongs to trots over to them with the usual air of confidence to her step. She addresses them with the tip of her cowboy before she goes on saying, "What in tarnation's gotten you two in such a gloomy mood?"

"Applejack, I don't mean to sound rude when I ask this, but what exactly are you doing here? Didn't you say you were going to be really busy harvesting some apples this week so you'd have enough food to cater for the Olympic Flyers Contest?" Twilight arches an eyebrow inquisitively as she questions her southern friend. The cowpony was incredibly reliable but she could often be incredibly unpredictable.

"Heh, you say that like that woulda been difficult. That didn't take up none of mah time at all, sugarcube! We bucked them quicker than you could say lickity split!" Applejack chuckles over her own joke for a bit but then after seeing that the two ponies are still confused she explains herself, "I decided to mosey on over here since me an' Big Macintosh did so well with gatherin' up apples that we got too many for us to use! We didn't wanna be wasteful by tossin' 'em out so I thought I'd share 'em with mah two best friends. So, whaddya say?"

"Oh, the thing is," Twilight pauses here a second as she thinks of a way to sort her words together so she doesn't offend the farmer pony when she declines her offer. She learned the lesson 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth' awhile ago and didn't want a repeat of that, "in any other circumstance I would LOVE to have one of your delicious apple desserts Applejack but..."

Applejack intentionally leans against the purple colored mare so that her eyes are practically boring right into Twilight's, staring at her with a cajoling gaze, "Buuuut...?"

"But Fluttershy and I were rather busy a few minutes ago, so I really couldn't. Maybe some other time. Besides, I'm not even all that hungry-" Almost as if on cue Twilight's stomach grumbles loudly, much to her chagrin.

Applejack arches her eyebrow smugly that's paired up with an equally smug smirk, "Y'all were sayin'?"

Rather than continue to put a fuss any further with orange mare, Twilight sighs hesitantly replying with, "Oh, alright. I guess it would be difficult to discuss important matters on an empty stomach."

"Well of course, sugarcube! Yah need yer brain food if yer hankerin' to get down to some important business," Applejack states with a matter of fact as she nudges Twilight along to the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

Fluttershy, who had been quiet during most of the conversation, was currently quietly tip-toeing her way over to the window in hopes of sneaking out without either pony noticing that Twilight might not think to mention the secret she was going to confess while they had lunch at Applejack's.

Unfortunately for Fluttershy, Applejack seemed to have been born with eyes on the back of her head as just when Fluttershy was about to escape, said pony caught her, "C'mon now sugarcube, yer invited too!"

Fluttershy sighs in defeat as she trudges along behind the southern pony, "If I were a tree I wouldn't have to woryr about these sort of problems..."


End file.
